1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to such a competitive buying and selling system that it is difficult to make a successful bid with an improper bidding price and a bidding subject cannot be knocked down exclusively, its control method, and recording media having its control programs recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional competitive buying and selling system, an upper limit value or a lower limit value is determined in a bidding price in order to avoid an unnatural bidding price or exclusive possession of resources. In the case where an upper limit value or a lower limit value is opened to bidding participants, however, there is a possibility that bidding prices will concentrate to an upper limit value or a lower limit values and a successful bidder cannot be specified. Usually, the upper limit value or lower limit value of the bidding price is not opened to bidding participants in order to avoid such a situation. Therefore, participants need to presume the upper limit or lower limit value, and it becomes difficult for a participant having no know-how to make a successful bid.
Essentially, the price should be formed through fair and free competitions of participants. In the case where exclusive possession of resources by some bad participants and a resultant shutout of other participants are conducted, however, the fair and free environment may be lost. Furthermore, a bad participant who intends to exclusively possess resources attempts to shut out other participants by offering an unnatural bidding price. Therefore, the contract price may become unstable. In addition, a bidding subject maybe knocked down exclusively to some wicked, amply funded participant, and other participants may be shut out.